Dragons
by Fanficloveforlife
Summary: Hope is a girl in berk who is forbidden to fight dragons but she also has always dreamed of peace instead of war. but when she finds that DRAGONS are not all that bad and peace could come, will she try to change their minds or fail to succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Fire was EVERYWHERE, homes on fire people fighting, screaming but two people didn't do much. Just what they always did. One was a boy named Hiccup, the other? A girl named Hope. She sat and played with a stone "Why can't I be like the others?! Why can't I fight?!" She muttered suddenly a she saw her mother being harmed with no help! She rushed over and grabbed a few larger stone and tossed them at the dragon "LEAVE HER BE! WHAT DID SHE EVER DO?! TO MAKE YOU HATE HER OTHER THAN FOLLOW WHAT EVERYONE SAYS?!" The girl shouted, "Hope! What did i-" she was cut off by the dragon chasing Hope, Hope first was frozen with fear.

Then she remembered the fact stones were in her arm and began throwing them "Sorry I don't really wanna do this buuuut your kinda trying to kill my family..." She whispered to the dragon while throwing the stones. The dragon left and Hope dropped her rocks,immediately being yelled at by her mother "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TOLD?!" Her mom yelled, Hope Knew what to say. Almost every adult in Berk had told her this "I'm not allowed to fight. Dragons, kill dragons OR throw things at dragons.." She said, every adult she could remember the name of had told this to her. So how could she not forget. "But it was gonna kill you, and I wasn't going to just sit there and do NOTHING about it! How could I?!" Hope protested, her mom scoffed and tossed her back inside, Hope growled "So if we can't have PEACE, then why can't I be NORMAL. Thanks to the stupid rule I'm lonely! Stupid stupid rule!" Hope told herself, she had no friends because she wasn't allowed to fight dragons, and she liked the peace idea...but no matter what she had no friends, and she knew Hiccup, the chief's son wasn't allowed to either but she couldn't talk to him because she was too scared to go over because one time she DID and couldn't even say hello cause she immediately had to leave. So that was a no possibilities option.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fine! I will let you go to practice but you still can't-" Hope's mom was saying, "Yes I know! Fight dragons!" Hope threw her hands in the air grabbed a stick and went to training place. As she called it.

"Um, hi..." She said to the others, "Wow. Who's bright idea was it to let HER in?!" Tuffnut said, Hope held her stick out at him, "Be Careful around me..." Hope said. She got in the line but standed away from the others by two spaces. "Tomorrow we have a new student, as well as we do today." Gobber said, Hope inched away from the others a bit more. She didn't like being mentioned at this place. all they did that day was read on some dragons. Hope found a corner she could be alone in and sat there and opened book called 'The Book Of Dragons' and began reading she looked through each page and every page did have the words 'Kill On Sight' written in it "Why is this here if everything is kill on sight? makes no sense!" Hope muttered later that day she just kept re-reading it because she had a copy in her house.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day she got up and got dressed and went to her mom, "Hi..." Hope said, "Good morning!" Her mom said, "Um, do I just...go?" Hope asked stupidly. "Uh, yeah." Her mom said, Hope waved and left.

"Welcome to dragon training!" Gobber said, "there's no turning back." Astrid said, Hope didn't hear the others 'So when are we gonna start?' She thought, though the others had axes and such hope had a bag full of rock and a dagger. "Yeah, its only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid replied to someone, Hope snapped back into reality, "Yeah, no kidding right.". Said, Hiccup then walked in and everyone turned around, Hope waved happily, "HELLO!" She exclaimed. "Pain, LOVE it." Hiccup said sarcastically while waving back, "Oh GREAT! Who let HIM in?" Tuffnut muttered, "Let's get started!" Gobber interrupted. "The recruit who does best gets the ultimate honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village." Gobber added, Hope scoffed, she did NOT come to kill dragons "Hiccup already killed a night fury so does that disqualify him or?" Snotlout asked the twin laughed at this, Hope had heard this and hit Snotlout "Shut up." She muttered, someone said "Can I change the class with the COOL vikings?" Hope waved at hiccup again and followed the others and shouted "SHUT UP!" "Behind these doors are some of the species you will learn to fight! The deadly nadder," Gobber said, Hope headed fishlegs say something but was too busy listening to care. "The hideous zippleback," Hope pulled a small stone from her bag "Wish he would shut up, I'm trying to listen." She told herself, "The monstrous nightmare, the terrible terror," fishlegs said something else and then got yelled at to be quiet, Hope snickered. "And, the gronkle." Hope nodded, Snotlout looked worried, "WOAH WOAH WAIT! aren't you gonna teach us first?!" He exclaimed, Hope realized what he said and whimpered "Y-yeah!" She squeaked, "I believe in learning on the job." Gobber said letting the gronkle out, Hope ran, she didn't hear much, "What's the first thing your going to need?"

"A doctor?!" Hiccup guessed

"Plus five speed?!" Fishlegs wondered

"AN ESCAPE PLAN?!" Hope shouted

"A shield!" Astrid answered

"A shield! Go!" Gobber said,

Everyone ran to get a shield. Tuffnut and Ruffnut fought over a shield, "Take that one it has flowers! Girls like flowers!" Tuffnut said, Ruffnut hit Tuffnut on the head with the shield, "OOPS! Now this one has blood on it!" Ruffnut said they where out in under a minute, Hope grabbed the one with flowers being the last to grab a shield they then got told to make a lot of noise, Hope did it non stop. Fishlegs was out, hiccup was hiding and hope was running around making noise. Snotlout was out, and then Hope tripped and fell and her shield got blasted, she was out. She watched the rest, the gronkle chased hiccup cornering him against the wall, "oh no!" She exclaimed, Gobber changed the dragons aim to the wall, and it but the wall instead of hiccup.

Hope walked out when the dragon was put away.


End file.
